


Long Last Moments

by StarmanSymphony



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Gen, I really don't know what to tag this as, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Reflection, Short One Shot, almost??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-05 15:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21211112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarmanSymphony/pseuds/StarmanSymphony
Summary: After his defeat, Pigma drifts in space, torn into pieces and wondering about answers he will never get.





	Long Last Moments

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me playing around with an idea more than anything. it's lowkey based on pigma's appearance in command? but due to another headcanon i have he wouldn't have survived the aparoid wipe program.

Explosions scatter across his body, ripping his circuits apart. He yells out in pain, closing the metallic petals that surround his purple face. The final explosion bursts out of him in a beam of light, tearing his face into shreds, the rest of his body following suit. The incredible power he had once felt had vanished.

He only regained a sense of self long after the Star Fox team had left for Sauria. It was a strange feeling, still being connected to the hive mind while being himself. He knew where all the other Aparoids where, what they planned to do; he still felt a sense of loyalty toward the Aparoid Queen, but now it all rubbed him the wrong way. And no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t remember anything from his past. He couldn’t remember what he looked like, what he sounded like, what led him to this moment… Nothing.

_ ‘How long have I been out here?’ _he eventually thought. It felt as though nothing had moved, and nothing ever would. He knew he would not be graced with an answer to his question. But still, he wondered.

It felt like an eternity before he heard another voice.

_ ‘Thank you for providing us with knowledge.’ _

He attempted to let out a grunt of shock.

_ ‘Now that you have been bested, you are no longer of use to us. _

_ ‘How does it feel? You were so sure that you were an expert at double crossing. _

_ ‘But here you are… You knew our prowess, yet never thought you would become one of us. _

_ ‘You trusted us. You fell completely under our control. You are not as smart as you think. _

_ ‘Thank you for delaying those who resist us. We have conquered much of the planet you call Corneria now. We will have this whole system bow before us.’ _

And then, deafening silence returned. That was how it stayed, even as the last of his remains destroyed themselves from the inside.


End file.
